


Everything was an Accident

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But then he Likes It, Cas has an accident, Clothes Wetting, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Golden shower, M/M, Marriage, Watersports, Wetting, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a series of wrong turns and missed flights, Dean and Cas find themselves stuck behind a 4 car pile-up in wall to wall traffic on a bridge in California - Which would have been no problem if it weren't for the pressing matter of Cas's full bladder. In an effort to ease his desperate discomfort, Dean tries to convince Cas to just go in his seat, but Cas profusely refuses to do so. After some clever trickery on Dean's part, Cas's seat still ends up soaked. But after finding he liked the feeling, his seat gets soaked twice. Later in the night, Cas accidentally reveals to Dean about his new-found fetish, but for the first time all day, something goes right and they end up going to bed on less-than-dry bedsheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything was an Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This work is rather long (21 Pages to be precise), but there's a fuck ton of wetting going on, along with a mutual wetting scene at the end.

“You got any clue what's going on?” Dean asked, ducking his head into the small, gray minivan in front of him.

 

“From what I've heard, there's a four car pile-up about 20 cars ahead of us. They have all four lanes shut down.” The lady inside replied.

 

“Dammit...” Dean muttered.

 

“You said it.” She sighed.

 

“Know how long it'll be? We're not from around here.” Dean said.

 

The lady thought for a moment. “Honestly, I don't know, but I think it'll be another maybe 3-5 hours depending on how sluggish the police decide to be today.”

 

Dean chuckled at her comment before drumming on the door. “That's all I needed. Thanks.”

 

“Have a nice day.” She smiled.

 

“You too.” Dean replied, walking back to his own car.

 

“So?” Cas looked up at Dean expectantly from the passengers seat. “What's going on?”

 

“Lady in front of us says it's a four car pile up ‘bout 20 cars ahead. Says it could take anywhere from 3-5 hours to clear up.” Dean explained.

 

Cas groaned, banging his head against the headrest. “That's so long.”

 

“I know. I should've known this convention was a bad idea in the first place.” Dean muttered.

 

“Don't say that.” Cas frowned. “You deserve a vacation every once in a while. You work hard.”

 

“I know. It's just we've been here half a day now and it's already been more trouble than it's worth. We haven't even gotten to the hotel yet.” He gestured to the pile of bags in the backseat.

 

“It'll be fine, Dean. It's not like we've never been caught up in traffic before.” Cas mused.

 

“Yeah.” Dean breathed, regretting his decision even more.

 

Dean – being the giant dork he is – wanted to attend a Star Trek convention half across the country and Cas being the doting husband he is, quickly agreed. After taking a wrong – very wrong – turn on the freeway, Dean and Cas found themselves an hour in the wrong direction of the airport. They ended up completely missing their flight and the next two flights out. They resorted to getting a flight with 3 layovers that took off 17 hours after their original flight would have. And of course when they landed in LAX and went to get their car, it had already been rented to someone else since they never called ahead to say they were going to be late. And as luck would have it, they got stuck with the smallest car the Rent-A-Car had to offer. So here they were, stuck in wall to wall traffic, most cars bumper to bumper and Jesus Christ the thinnest car lanes you'll ever see, stuck in the world's smallest car.

 

It only took a few minutes for Dean to notice Cas was being silent – even for Cas.

 

“You alright there? You're a little quiet.” Dean laughed.

 

“Fine, Dean.” Cas nodded.

 

“You sure? You seem a little...tense.” Dean smirked.

 

“Fine, Dean.” Cas repeated, slight agitation showing in his tone.

 

“No you're not.” Dean rolled his eyes. “What's wrong?”

 

“Other than the fact that we're stuck in traffic for 3-5 hours? Nothing.” Cas answered.

 

“Don't be so butthurt. You can tell me. Are you sick?” Dean asked.

 

“No. I'm fine.” Cas sighed.

 

“Are you going to make me play 20 Questions?” Dean chuckled.

 

“No. Because I'm fine.” Cas stated.

 

“No. You're not.” Dean replied. “Does your stomach hurt? I have some...something in my suitcase if I can reach it?”

 

“Fine, Dean.” Cas growled, turning out the window.

 

“What's wrong, Cas? Tell me.” Dean said softly.

 

Cas just remained silent and ignored him.

 

“Are you hungry? I think I have some Doritos? Or are you tired? Or what is it? I want to know.” Dean continued.

 

Cas just huffed indignantly.

 

“Do you have to go to the bathroom? Is that it?”

 

Cas's jaw clenched and he let out a sharp breath.

 

“That's it isn't it?” Dean asked.

 

“Fine. Yes. I had too many fucking Capri Suns.” Cas grumbled, Dean bursting out laughing. “Stop! That's not funny!”

 

“Are you telling me that a grown ass man saying that he had too many Capri Suns isn't supposed to be funny?” Dean smiled.

 

“Not when it's me. Your husband's suffering is not something that should be laughed at.” Cas sneered.

 

“Unless it's you.” Dean retorted.

 

Cas flipped Dean off. “Is there a gas station or fast food place or anything around here?”

 

“Cas, we're on a bridge.” Dean chuckled. “There's nothing until we get off it.”

 

Cas groaned again, once more hitting the back of his head on the seat.

 

“How bad do you need to go?” Dean asked after a moment.

 

“Bad. Like really bad. I drank 15 Capri Suns, Dean!” Cas exclaimed.

 

“Then go.” Dean said.

 

“What?”

 

“Go.” Dean repeated.

 

“Go where? I thought you said there was nowhere near here. And if you haven't noticed, it's hard to 'go anywhere' due to the wall of cars ahead of us.” Cas sighed.

 

“I mean go as in 'use the bathroom' go.” Dean stated.

  
“Still? Where? There's nowhere around, Dean.” Cas replied.

 

“Right where you are. Right there.” Dean answered.

 

“Are you saying that I should just pee myself right here?” Cas scoffed.

 

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.

 

“No!” Cas choked.

 

“C'mon, Cas. Let's be real here-”

 

“I am. And I am not peeing in my seat! If you have a bottle or something, I can live with that. But not in the seat!” Cas argued.

 

“Shut and listen for a second will you?” Dean chuckled. “We are stuck in traffic behind a 4 car pile up. You know that. We haven't moved an inch in 45 minutes. At the soonest, we could be off the bridge in 3 and a half hours. If you have to pee as bad as you say you do, then there's no way you can hold it for an hour, let alone 3 hours. Deny it all you want, but we both know you can't. You can't open your door without hitting the Maserati right next to us and they can't back up or pull forward to give you room. We have clothes right in the back seat, okay?”

 

“No, it's not okay.” Cas stated.

 

“Cas this is going to go one of two ways. You can just go right now and get it over with. Or you can squirm desperately and uncomfortably for an hour until you can't hold it anymore and go right there anyways.” Dean explained.

 

“I would never let that happen.” Cas muttered.

 

“Sure. You wouldn't mean to. We both know that. But you can't exactly control when your body decides enough is enough.” Dean said.

 

Cas glowered at him. “This is a rental car, Dean.”

 

“Be glad it's not the Impala then.” Dean smiled.

 

“I am not relieving myself in a carseat like a fucking child!” Cas protested.

 

“If I do it, will you do it?” Dean asked.

 

“What?” Cas choked out.

 

“If I relieve myself right here right now, will you?”

 

“Hell no!” Cas exclaimed. “Don't do that!”

 

“Well I don't want you sitting here in awkward, uncomfortable pain until you just end up accidentally pissing yourself.” Dean replied.

 

“And if I did piss myself right now, I'd still be awkward and uncomfortable. Just also throw in humiliated, wet, sticky, and smelly.” Cas retorted.

 

“Why would you be humiliated? It's just me. I wouldn't tell a soul.” Dean stated. “You know I wouldn't.”

 

“That's exactly why it'd be humiliating.” Cas sighed. “Because I'm right next to you.”

 

“I promise I won't watch.” Dean said.

 

“I wouldn't care about that. It's just...you're my husband and-”

 

“And you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of me?” Dean asked.

 

Cas nodded.

 

“Cas.” Dean sighed, leaning in closer to him. “You've embarrassed yourself a lot worse with me around than peeing yourself in a traffic jam. Christmas party when you threw up on my mom, my dad, and me. But I got hit 3 times because I had to drive you home. We were barely dating then. And then a couple months before we got engaged, you accidentally butt dialed me while you were singing in the car. To Nicki Minaj. Or how about that time the night before our wedding should I mention that you had a bad reaction to one of the drinks from the Bachelor party and I ended up having to hold your hand while you-”

 

“I remember what happened the night before our wedding, Dean.” Cas growled.

 

“So obviously I'm not gonna care. I didn't care any of those times and numerous other ones, either.” Dean replied. “And there were a lot of things that were more embarrassing than right now.”

 

“Yeah but still, Dean. This is embarrassing on a whole 'nother level.” Cas muttered.

 

“Not to me. I'm not gonna be mad or annoyed or upset. I'm not gonna care, Cas. Just go, okay?” Dean pleaded. “We'll never speak of it again.”

 

Cas let out a shaky breath, putting lots of thought into it. “Still no.”

 

“Don't make me make you.” Dean smiled.

 

“Why do you care so much?!” Cas groaned.

 

“Because I love you. And right now you're miserable. More miserable than you normally are I mean.” Dean smirked. “I don't like you miserable, Cas.”

 

Cas looked up at Dean sympathetically. “It's still a rental.”

 

“I don't care.” Dean said quietly. “I'll pay to have someone clean if need be. It's no big deal.”

 

“It is to me.” Cas stated.

 

“Just do it, Cas. Or else I'm gonna put on water noises on my phone.” Dean chuckled.

 

“Like that ever works.” Cas rolled his eyes.

 

“Maybe not for some people. But I know someone whose extremely ticklish and is desperately in need of a belly rub right now.” Dean responded.

 

“No.” Cas violently shook his head. “No no no. You wouldn't dare.”

 

“Do you really doubt me?” Dean whispered. “If anyone asks I'll make up an excuse that has nothing to do with 'My 37 year old spouse had too many Capri Suns.'.”

 

Cas continued shaking his head and glaring at Dean.

 

“I still don't see why you won't just go.” Dean said. “It's not a big deal.”

 

“To me it is!” Cas scoffed. “Would you just go if you were in my situation?”

 

“Assuming that I had an extremely loving partner who wouldn't care at all, of course.” Dean answered.

 

“Really?” Cas asked.

 

“Really. Besides, it's not like it's anything I haven't seen before. Sammy had a weak bladder when he was younger and sometimes – often really – didn't make it all the way to the rest stop when we went on camping trips.”

 

“You're not lying?”  
  
“Would I lie to you?” Dean countered.

 

“Definitely.” Cas replied.

 

“Well I'm not now.” Dean smiled sincerely. “You never answered me though. Give me one good reason why you can't just go right here right now that I haven't already said that won't be a problem.”

 

Cas sat there for a moment before shrugging. “Because....I don't want to?”

 

“Well you're going to eventually either way.” Dean said. “Hit me with another one.”

 

“I don't know...It's just dirty-”

 

“And shoving your freakishly long tongue up my ass every other night isn't?” Dean cut him off.

 

“True...” Cas hummed. “Well it'd be disgraceful and emasculating and all that...”

 

“And who cares? Because just do it, get it over with, and no one will know but you and me. And trust me Cas, my opinion and love for you will not drastically falter. If I can survive you after Taco Bell, I can survive a little pee.” Dean said, caressing Cas's cheek with one hand.

 

“Like I said – change of clothes in the back seat for when we get off this bridge. You got nothing to lose. Except a painfully full bladder.” Dean replied.

 

“And my dignity.” Cas snorted.

 

“What dignity? You married a closeted nerd mechanic.” Dean laughed.

 

Cas held back a laugh, but still smiled.

 

“There's my boy.” Dean grinned. “So, will you just do it and get it over with? Or do I need to do it, too?”

 

“God no...” Cas muttered. “One pissy carseat's enough thank you very much.”

 

“So...you'll go?” Dean asked.

 

“You're probably right, Dean. About all of it. Everything. No way I'm going to be able to just sit here and hold it, especially if you start driving. But I'm not going to willingly piss all over myself. I'm gonna fight it like a man.” Cas replied.

 

Dean just laughed. “Alright.”

 

“Why aren't you arguing your point anymore?” Cas frowned. “What's going on in your head?”

 

“I'm not gonna win am I? That's obvious.” Dean snorted.

 

Cas nodded sharply.

 

“I love you.” Dean smiled, leaning over and kissing Cas's temple.

 

Cas smiled back and him before kissing him on the lips. “Don't tell me you're trying to make this a romantic moment.”

 

“I'm not.” Dean whispered quickly before jamming his hand onto Cas's stomach and pressing down. Cas immediately ripped Dean's hand away.

 

“You fucker.” Cas snarled. “You still didn't win though.”

 

Dean just sighed, but unnoticeably moved his hand to the steering wheel where he began flicking his turning signals on and off along with his hazard lights.

 

“I love you too by the way. You fucking asshole...” Cas grumbled.

 

“Dean smiled fondly over at Cas before flicking his gaze to the rear view mirror and seeing the husband and wife in the car behind him pointing out his lights to each other.

 

It was only a couple minutes before the car behind them honked its horn, a high pitched sound similar to a dying goose blaring. Dean immediately stopped messing with the lights and over to Cas who was looking petrified down at his lap.

 

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and laced their fingers together. “Doesn't that feel better now?”

 

Cas nodded, sighing with relief and eyes squeezed shut as he emptied himself onto the carseat.

 

Dean silently cursed himself as his dick began perking up to attention. It's not like he was taking some pleasure in this, but Cas was just making some very happy noises. Noises extremely similar to the ones he makes when he's just about to come or when Dean surprises him with a lazy morning blowjob. And no matter what the circumstances, Dean can't not get turned on by Cas's sexual sighs. Even if he knows that the next day he's going to have to power wash the passenger seat of this car.

 

Cas was feeling guilty as hell at this moment. It was his fault that they'd missed their flight, which caused all their other problems. He was the cause of everything that had gone wrong, and then he just had to go and drink too much which put him sitting next to Dean. Pissing himself. And he felt like shit. But then a small part of him that he kept telling to shut up, didn't feel so bad. Everything was hot and warm, and his jeans were sticking to his legs and everything felt so tight. His ass felt like it was taking a bath.

 

There was probably not a dry spot on his underwear and he could feel that the whole underside of his legs and his ass were sopping wet and right where the seat dipped down, there was a pool of piss that he could feel move along with the car vibrations. But he could feel the pressure quickly leaving his stomach as the golden fluid streamed out of the crotch of his pants, the pool of urine he was sitting in growing larger. Right as he thought he was done, a few large drops were running down the edge of the seat.

 

Cas finally sighed. “Done.” He thought to himself, internally beaming with relief. Until one last feeling surged through him and he pissed a few seconds more. But Oh my God that felt amazing. He felt so liberating and...and he wanted to do it again. Just he felt so free and empty and...wet. Everything was so wet, but it was so hot and it was encompassing his legs and ass and dick and he just wanted more.

 

But then he snapped out of it and realized that he just pissed in a car. They were renting a car and he pissed all over the passenger's side. The seat was completely soaked and the floor was going to be stained too and it was all because he was dumb and stupid and wasn't thinking ahead of time.

 

Finally, he looked up at Dean, not sure what to think.

 

“Better?” Dean smiled softly.

 

Cas barely nodded, unable to make eye contact. “I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry.”

 

“Cas, it's alright.” Dean said quietly.

 

Cas just shook his head as a few tears fell from his eyes.

 

“Cas...” Dean breathed, lifting Cas's face in his hands. “Look at me.”

 

Cas hesitantly let his eyes meet Dean's. He swallowed nervously as Dean wiped away the tears with his thumb.

 

“It's no big thing.” Dean whispered, leaning in and kissing Cas. “No big thing, Cas.”  

 

“Of course it is.” Cas whimpered. “It's a mess and all over the place and-”

 

“That's a lot of pee for 15 Capri Suns.” Dean retorted.

 

“It wasn't 15. It was 15 6-packs of Capri Suns.” Cas muttered.

 

Dean burst out laughing.

 

“Don't judge, they were yummy. They didn't have that flavor in Lawrence!” Cas frowned.

 

“Oh trust me, Castiel. If I judged you...well...lets just say I'd probably have moved away for my safety.” Dean laughed.

 

“Good thing you're not the judgmental type then.” Cas mused.

 

“I love you.” Dean said.

 

“I know.” Cas nodded, with a small smile.

 

“And I'm not mad. Quit telling yourself that. I don't care. You're always pissy anyways.” Dean snorted.

 

This time it was Cas who burst out laughing. “Dean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you have any napkins or something?” Cas asked.

 

“I have a couple from McDonalds.” Dean answered, fishing them out of the side pocket.

 

“Yes, Dean. Because three is definitely going to help.” Cas snorted as Dean placed the thin napkins into the palm of his hands.

 

“Better than nothing.” Dean shrugged.

 

Cas tried his hardest to soak up as much of the puddle beneath him as he could before quickly and discreetly tossing the napkins out the window.

* * *

Two and a half hours and they had moved less than a foot. Both of them had grown antsy at this point and had done just about everything from 'I Spy' to singing Led Zeppelin at the top of their lungs. Cas took a short nap on Dean's shoulder, but was now awake and sitting up straight in his seat, aimlessly watching a butterfly that was flitting about the cars around them.

 

Cas would've been content just watching the butterfly if it weren't for the nagging pressure hanging low in his stomach. He was trying to ignore it, but the more he told himself not to think about it, the more he did. And no matter what he did, his bladder was still urging to be emptied again.

 

He kept on tossing the idea of just going for it around in his head. I mean he'd already fucked up the car with his earlier 'accident', what's a little more? “But what if Dean notices and gets mad?” He thought, but then figured that Dean was so adamant about him using the car as his personal toilet earlier that Dean wouldn't care if he went again right? It's not like he was in clean clothes or anything. His pants were still pretty wet and so was the carseat. The drops on the floor had dried, leaving behind olive stains. His jeans had started drying, but were still damp enough that it wouldn't be extremely noticeable if he went a little more.

 

Cas thought about it more and more before finally deciding that his nagging bladder was just going to make everything more difficult and he'd probably end up pissing himself again just out of not being able to hold it any longer. So he threw a quick glance in Dean's direction to make sure he wasn't watching Cas – which he wasn't. Dean was looking at something on his phone thank God.

 

So Cas took paused for a moment then pushed his stomach in a little bit. But nothing came out. He applied a little more pressure and still nothing. Cas frowned before separating his legs a little more and giving his stomach a last, hard push. And something came out. A lot of something. Hard and fast and once he started, he couldn't stop if he tried. Not that he really wanted to. He watched the area in between his legs as he could see the piss sprouting out of his jeans and splashing against the seat half an inch in front. It was layering over the stains of his previous relief and it felt just as amazing.

 

There was the pressure leaving his abdomen and the warmth dripping down his dick and then running down the inside of his thighs and it felt fucking amazing.

 

Dean had since then taken notice. It was hard not to with Cas's sexual whimpers going on again. He'd looked over and seen Cas staring down at his lap, but this time there was less self-loathing and fear and more fascination. Dean drifted his eyes downward and saw Cas's spread legs and the now-ending stream of piss coming from his pants.

 

Dean muttered something about 'an abusive relationship with Capri Suns' and returned back to his phone. He didn't want to mention anything to Cas for a variety of reasons, the main one being Cas's already existing insecurity about his qualifications as a functioning member of society, let alone a person allowed to be in a relationship.

 

Cas made sure he was completely finished before closing his legs and looking back at the road.

* * *

After another hour and fifteen minutes, the traffic started moving and slowly but surely, they made it off the bridge and onto the nearest exit.

 

“There's a gas station quarter of a mile from here.” Dean said. I'll get you some clean clothes out and then run in and go get some stuff.”

 

Cas nodded silently as he saw the small silhouette of a building in the distance.

 

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the gas station and went around to the pack of the door. “Want another pair of jeans?”

 

“I don't care.” Cas mumbled.

 

“Jeans it is.” Dean chuckled, digging through Cas's suitcase and handing a pair of jeans and black boxer briefs up front.

 

Cas took them without speaking and exited the car.

 

“I'm gonna go get a bag for you stuff, okay?” Dean smiled. “You can change in that little treesy area over there.

 

Cas sighed and nodded, starting to walk towards a small group of trees surrounded by bushes and other shrubbery.

 

“And Cas?” Dean said.

 

“Yeah?” Cas replied, turning to face him.

 

“I. Love you.” Dean stated, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Cas's head.

 

“I love you, too.” Cas muttered, turning back to the area of trees.

 

Cas centered himself in between three trees and began unbuckling his jeans. He had the waistband over his hips when he stopped and removed his hands. No one was around. Dean was in the store getting whatever he was getting. These jeans were already soiled, so what difference would it make?

 

Cas straddled his legs out and pushed. A few trickles came out, but not much. He took in a deep breath and held it, then pushed his stomach with all his force, even bringing his hand up to manually press on his bladder. And there it came. It wasn't a lot, but it was something. For the last time, Cas felt hot piss running down his legs, except this time it was all the way down. Dripping down his calves and running down his legs. And then there was some just dripping out the center of his jeans. And it was exhilarating. He hadn't really needed to go again, but he just wanted to know what it felt like. Well, he knew what it felt like, but only sitting down feeling self-conscious in a car, which was much different than this.

 

“Cas!” Dean called.

 

Cas gasped and quickly kicked off the jeans. “Over here, Dean!”

 

“Jesus. Are you always this slow of a dresser?” Dean laughed.

 

“Sorry, but everything's sticky. Just like I said it would be.” Cas grumbled.

 

“Oh can it.” Dean chuckled. “Here's a grocery bag to put the dirty clothes in and here's some baby wipes to clean up with. Afterwards, there's a bathroom just right inside. I'm not sharing my Twinkie until you wash your hands.”

 

“You got Twinkies?” Cas grinned.

 

“There's the smile I love.” Dean growled. “And yes, I got one. So if I were you, I'd hurry up before your husband gets too tempted and eats the whole thing.”

 

“I'll be there in less than a minute!” Cas called after Dean who was walking back towards the car.

 

“You better use soap still!” Dean replied.

 

Cas came back to the car, fresh clothes on. There was a newly purchased beach towel over his seat and half a Twinkie sitting on top of the cupholders. He quickly climbed in and grabbed the Twinkie.

 

“Not even gonna thank me?” Dean scoffed.

 

“Thank you.” Cas sang, bright-eyed and all smiles.

 

“You're very welcome.” Dean smiled as Cas unwrapped the treat and shoved the whole thing into his mouth, cheeks puffed out.

 

“I mean it.” Cas mumbled, mouth full.

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

“Thank you.” Cas said. “For everything.”

 

“Well, the government pays me to look after your sorry ass.” Dean smirked.

 

“Really?!” Cas exclaimed.

 

“No, not really, dumbbutt.” Dean retorted. “I just want to make you happy.”

 

“Another Twinkie would make me happy.” Cas stated.

 

“We should get going. It's gonna get dark soon.” Dean said.

 

“Please...?” Cas batted his eyes at Dean.

 

“Fine.” Dean growled, pulling out his wallet and handing Cas a twenty. “I want change.”

 

A few minutes later, Cas returned with a box of Twinkies, four bags of chips, and two cans of tortilla dip. Dean gawked as he entered the car.

 

“What about change?” Dean asked.

 

“You said change. You never said how much.” Cas smirked, dropping 2 pennies and a nickel into Dean's hand.

 

“You are the worst. You are completely taking advantage of me.” Dean laughed.

 

“And you love it.” Cas breathed, pressing a light kiss to the side of Dean's neck.

 

“Maybe I do.” Dean sighed, scooting down in the seat to make his lips meet Cas's. “Dumbass.”

 

“Assbutt.” Cas muttered.

* * *

Cas finished buttoning up his flannel shirt and climbed into the bed next to Dean.

 

“You're leaving the light on?” Dean asked.

 

“Just a little. You don't mind do you?” Cas replied, reaching over and adjusting the lamp's setting.

 

“No, just curious.” Dean shrugged.

 

“If I need to get up in the middle of the night I won't know where anything is and will crash into everything. We've lived at home for 11 years, Dean. I know my way around the house in the dark.” Cas explain.

 

“Hm. Makes sense.” Dean mused, grabbing Cas and pulling him into being his little spoon.

 

Cas laughed, turning his head over his shoulder and pressing their lips together.

 

“Eleven years, huh?” Dean smiled.

 

Cas nodded. “Yep. We'll be married fifteen in November. But you knew that.”

 

“Of course.” Dean grinned. “And they say marrying young never works out.”

 

“Who says that? I'll kick their ass.” Cas asked.

 

“It's a- fuck it. You never understand who 'they' is.” Dean laughed.

 

“You're no fun.” Cas sneered.

 

“Now look at us though. You're almost middle-aged an-”

 

“Excuse fucking you.” Cas snorted. “I am two and a half years away from middle-aged!”

 

“You turn 38 in February.” Dean stated.

 

“And you turn 36.” Cas argued.

 

“We're just a couple of old men then. Look at all those wrinkles.” Dean cooed, tracing the lines along Cas's eyes and nose with his finger.

 

“Fuck you I'm hot as hell.” Cas laughed.

 

“I never said you weren't.” Dean breathed as Cas turned over completely and tucked himself into Dean's chest. “Besides, I think I like 37 year old you better than 17 year old you.”

 

“17 year old me now is offended that you prefer old and grubby over young, carefree, and energetic.” Cas muttered.

 

“Well you're still carefree and energetic.”  Dean mused.

 

“Shut up.” Cas groaned, gently butting his head into Dean's chest.

 

“Just to think that November 30th, 2014, I'll have been having you tell me to shut up for 15 years now.” Dean chuckled.

 

“The first thing I said to you when we met was 'shut up' so you've been hearing it for 20 some years actually. And our anniversary is November 20th, dipshit.” Cas laughed.

 

“No, it's the 30th.” Dean stated.

 

“20th.” Cas argued.

 

“30th.” Dean repeated. “I think I would know. Day we got married was the best day of my life.”

 

“Same here. Which is how I know it's the 20th.” Cas said.

 

“Well, one of us is right and one is wrong. Whoever's wrong is a shittier husband.” Dean smiled.

 

“Which is you.” Cas muttered.

 

“I can settle this once and for all.” Dean turned his lamp on and grabbed his phone off the dresser.

 

“What are you doing?” Cas asked.

 

“Googling it.” Dean answered.

 

“You can't just Google marriage records.” Cas scoffed.

 

“No, but for five bucks, I can go to another site which has them.” Dean replied.

 

“Are you seriously going to waste five bucks because you can't wait three days to settle an argument?” Cas laughed.

 

“Definitely.” Dean stated.

 

Cas waited amusedly as Dean pulled out his credit card and typed the information into his phone.

 

Dean put his wallet back on the dresser and cleared his throat. “The moment of truth. Castiel Novak – Married to Dean Winchester in the year 1999. Married in November on the- Oh shit.”

 

“It's the twentieth, isn't it?” Cas asked.

 

“Yep.” Dean sighed.

 

A shit-eating grin spread across Cas's face. “Told you so. You're the worse husband.”

 

“You're still pretty shitty though.” Dean whispered, reaching to turn the light off, but aiming wrong and hitting the entire lamp off the dresser and onto the floor. “SHIT!”

 

Cas threw his head back laughing. “Dumbass.”

 

“That's not funny.” Dean smiled. “We're gonna have to pay for that. And if I get up in the middle of the night, I'm gonna have to crawl over you now.”

 

“I don't have a problem with that. Because I'm the good husband.” Cas replied.

 

“More like good at being a pain in my ass.” Dean retorted.

 

“That's nothing new. Pain in the ass is the dictionary definition of husband.” Cas stated.

 

“Damn straight.” Dean muttered, combing back Cas's hair with his hand.

 

Cas let out a content sigh into Dean's chest.

 

“I love you.” Dean breathed, nuzzling his face into Cas's hair.

 

“I love you, too.” Cas replied, placing a light kiss to the skin in front of him. “And Dean?”

 

“Yeah?” Dean answered.

 

“I'm so sorry.” Cas muttered.

 

“About what?” Dean asked, comfortingly running a hand down Cas's back.

 

“Everything.” Cas responded drowsily. “Mostly about everything, but pretty much the car.”

 

“Oh Cas...” Dean sighed, gently kissing the side of his neck. “I told you I don't care.”

 

“It was wrong and I felt terrible.” Cas whispered.

 

“I know, Cas.” Dean frowned sympathetically.

 

“But I want to do it again.” Cas murmured.

 

“What?” Dean choked.

 

“It felt nice...” Cas trailed off.

 

“Okay. Then do it again.” Dean said, grabbing Cas's hips and pulling him on top of him.

 

Cas immediately jerked awake. “Dean, what? What are you doing?”

 

“You said you wanted to do it again. So do it.” Dean looked up at him.

 

“What are you talking about?” Cas laughed. “I was almost asleep, you ass.”

 

“Well, you said you wanted to piss yourself again.” Dean stated. “So this is me telling you that if you want to, then go right on ahead.”

 

Cas stared at him blankly. “W-why would I want to? That was humiliating.”

 

“You just said it felt nice.” Dean answered. “No judgement here.”

 

Cas just continued looking at him in confusion. “And assuming I even did, why the hell would you be okay with it?”

 

“Because you're my husband and I love you and I would stand by your every decision.” Dean stated.

 

“That wouldn't be a decision though. That would be a sexual fetish or something like that.” Cas replied.

 

“And aren't I sweet? Because I'd still go along with it.” Dean smirked. “Can't say you don't like something if you never tried it right?”

 

Cas's expression softened a little. “Remind me again how I ended up with someone as great as you again?”

 

“Drunken Truth or Dare.” Dean answered.

 

“Well I know that.” Cas rolled his eyes, a smile gracing his lips.

 

“Well I know that you actually do want this.” Dean hummed, peppering Cas's neck with kisses. “I can tell. I think I've known you long enough to tell when you're lying. So if you want to piss all over yourself and your clothes and me, then do it.”

 

“What?” Cas choked.

 

“Do it.” Dean repeated, nibbling on Cas's earlobe. “I can feel your hard-on right now.”

 

“Really?” Cas asked, breath shaky.

 

“Really.” Dean nodded, laughing to himself. “And before you say anything, I really don't give a fuck that we're in a hotel bed right now.”

 

“All you always this destructive when you're on vacation?” Cas chuckled. “Who thought it would be a good idea to even let you leave the house?”

 

“If I had my way, neither of us would ever leave the bedroom.” Dean purred, sucking dark spots onto the underside of Cas's jaw. “And yes, I am always this destructive. Name one vacation where we haven't had to pay extra for damages or deep cleaning to the room?”

 

“True.” Cas breathed as Dean dragged his lips up Cas's neck, the rough stubble catching on them.

 

“So are you gonna do this or what?” Dean growled.

 

“I feel like this is some kind of sick joke...” Cas hummed.

 

“Nope.” Dean said, softly popping the 'p'.

 

“I don't know if I trust you.” Cas smirked.

 

“You trusted me when I handcuffed you to a bed then got hungry and went out for pizza.” Dean mused.

 

“And then you hand-fed it to me.” Cas sighed, smiling widely. “I love that memory.”

 

“And the fact that you were naked to a bed at the moment, after I stopped half-way through sex to get that pizza doesn't sour the moment at all?” Dean chuckled.

 

“Nope.” Cas shook his head slowly. “Just makes it that much better. Besides, it's not like I wasn't used to you tying me naked to beds.”

 

“Somethings never change.” Dean laughed.

 

“If you are implying that I am still used to you tying me naked to beds – then you are absolutely correct.” Cas grinned.

 

“I promise that if I'm pulling a sick joke right now, that you can deny me sex for a month. Two months.” Dean stated.

 

“That's a lot to put on the line.” Cas shrugged. “Not like I'd be able to hold back for two months anyways, but whatever.”

 

“Just hurry up cos I'm really tired.” Dean smiled.

 

“You're tired? All you did was sit in a plane and then a car all day.” Cas snorted.

 

“So did you.” Dean countered.

 

“Today was emotionally taxing for me.” Cas scoffed.

 

“Me, too!” Dean replied dramatically. “Do you know how much therapy I'll need after seeing you spend almost an entire twenty dollars on junk food?”

 

“Fuck you.” Cas laughed before falling down onto Dean and roughly pushing their lips together.

 

Dean gasped taken by surprise, before wrapping his arms around Cas's back and pushing his hands down into Cas's pajama pants, digging his fingers into Cas's ass.

 

“Now, come on and do what we both know you want to do.” Dean growled, biting Cas’s bottom lip.

 

“Okay then.” Cas replied, repositioning himself sturdier so that his hips were lined up with Dean’s and - much to no one’s surprise - Dean had a hard-on of his own.

 

“We’re fucked up aren’t we?” Dean smirked when he felt Cas’s dick rubbing against his own through their clothes.

 

“Very.” Cas breathed as he relaxed his muscles and felt his bladder beginning to empty itself slowly. Dean absent-mindedly sucked Cas’s neck, smiling into the stubbly skin.

 

Cas was enjoying this much more than he should be. It was the same as earlier, really. The only differences were that it was something he was sharing with Dean instead of hiding, he wasn’t in pain, and most of all he wasn’t embarrassed or ashamed or humiliated at all. Because this is what Dean wanted. Dean wanted him to do this. He wanted him to do this happy, and Cas was. This was fucking bliss.

 

Cas could feel his briefs beginning to cling to his thighs with wetness and was definitely sure piss was beginning to drip through his flannel bottoms.

 

Dean immediately stopped what he was doing. He just froze and inhaled deeply. He probably should’ve prepared himself for this. He was not prepared. At all. Someone - a guy not to mention - was about to piss on his almost naked body and he was not ready.

 

“Dean?” Cas said quietly.

 

Dean opened his eyes again at looked up at Cas.

 

“You alright?” Cas asked.

 

But this wasn’t just someone. This wasn’t just some guy. This was Cas. This was Castiel, the cute boy he married at the altar almost fifteen years ago. And his eyes were shining a bright happy blue, what you could see behind his extremely dilated pupils that is. And then in that moment, Dean wasn’t scared or nervous or regretful. He just knew one thing. Now he really wanted it. He wanted Cas to piss all over him. Because it’s what Cas wanted. All Dean ever wanted to do was make Cas happy. And Cas was enjoying himself right now. So Dean - for once in his life - really wanted someone to piss themselves on him.

 

“Amazing.” Dean smiled, capturing Cas’s mouth in his own and ravenously kissing him, his arm slung around Cas’s neck.

 

And then he felt it - hot piss seeping through his boxers and starting to run down the side of his dick. It was coming through drop by drop and the head of his cock was the first part to get completely wet. It was so hot. Hotter than spit. Hotter than come. It was so different than what he was used to. But good different. Amazing different. And the best part was that there so much of it at once.

 

Dean had stopped kissing Cas and was now just laying there breathing heavily into Cas’s mouth. He would’ve been running his hands everywhere and kissing every inch he could reach, but he was stunned. This felt so amazing. Where has this been all his life? His entire cock had piss all over it, running down the sides and it was dripping down his thighs and pooling on his stomach and fuck he never wanted this to end.

 

Where Dean had stopped, Cas kept going though. He sucked on Dean’s bottom lip and was running his hands down his chest, pinching and squeezing his nipples. Dean’s breath was shaking as he gasped into Cas’s mouth and Cas just laughed.

 

“You are enjoying this much more than I imagined.”

 

“Me too.” Dean smiled.

 

“Which means…” Cas quickly rolled over pulling Dean on top of him. “It’s your turn.”

 

“My turn?” Dean stammered.

 

“Your turn. I can’t have all the fun now can I?” Cas smirked.

 

“I guess not.” Dean sang.

 

Cas pulled Dean’s knees forward, forcing him to sit up. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt before taking it over his head. He proceeded to edge Dean a little closer towards him, then reached into his boxers and just pulled his dick out of one of the legs.

 

“There.” Cas finished, Dean eyeing him in confusion.

 

“No point in clothing anymore. It’s all a mess anyways.” Cas stated.

 

Dean just shrugged, not sure at all what he was about to do.

 

“Now fair’s fair.” Cas continued. “I pissed on you, you piss on me. Cos we’re fucked up like that.”

 

Dean just nodded before shutting his eyes for a second. He wasn’t even sure he’d be able to get started. He wasn’t exactly used to peeing sitting down. Or on other people. He just took a quick breath and then sharply exhaled it out. And that did the trick. There was a yellow stream flowing off the head of his dick and spilling onto Cas’s stomach, running off the sides. Cas watched lustfully and with awe, getting a front row view at everything that was going on.

 

“I feel like my privacy is being violated.” Dean muttered.

 

Cas laughed and then took a hold of Dean’s erection, lifting it up so all the piss was now landing on his chest. “Honey, that’s cause is it. Not like you had any before. You lost your privacy when you gained a marriage license.”

 

“Real cute.” Dean sneered, sucking in his stomach for just a second so the stream of piss strengthened and hit Cas in the face.

 

Cas giggled mockingly, wiping his face with one hand. “Is that all you got?”

 

Dean glared at him competitively. “As long as you’re asking, then no.”

 

Dean kept squeezing in his stomach, keeping the stream of piss strong, Cas drenching his face and hair in it. This was starting to get difficult. Not only was Dean pretty much done, he was getting pretty achingly hard. He never imagined that he would be getting this hard over pissing on someone. But Cas was wet and shiny and slick and his hard cock was jamming into Dean’s thigh. And all of this was just really, really hot.

 

But quickly enough, the stream died out and Dean just stared at Cas who was still holding onto his dick.

 

“We done here?” Cas asked.

 

“Yeah.” Dean choked.

 

Moments later, Dean was back on his back and Cas was on top of him, pushing his pajama pants and briefs away. Then Cas’s wet hand was holding both their cocks together and jerking them quickly. Dean muttered a long string of obscenities as Cas slid his hand up and down and rocked his hips along with his movements. Meanwhile, he leant forward and kissed his neck, slowly moving upwards until his lips were gliding against Dean’s.

 

And then Dean felt it building up. His dick was practically oozing pre-come and his stomach was tying itself in knots. And then all it took was a trained couple of fingers for Dean to fall over the edge.

 

“Fuck, fuck, Cas! Fuck!” Dean cried as come splattered over their chests. But even though Dean just came, Cas kept pumping his fist, Dean whimpering at the abuse of his now oversensitive dick. Cas ignored his quiet moans, speeding up until he came shortly after.

 

Cas rolled off Dean and wiped his hand on the sheets. His chest heaved as he laid there. But then he felt Dean wriggling around a little and Dean’s hand found his and he silently wrapped their fingers together.

 

“Awwww….” Cas cooed.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Dean smiled, turning to face Cas.

 

“You wish.” Cas growled lazily.

 

Dean curled in closer to Cas and rested his head on his chest.

 

“You smell.” Dean said after a moment.

 

“Trust me, honey. You do too.” Cas smiled, kissing the top of Dean’s head.

 

Cas turned Dean over so he was completely tucked into Cas’s arms and then reached over and pulled the un-soiled blankets over them.

 

“Goodnight, Dean.”

 

“Not even gonna tell me you love me first? Fucking asshole…” Dean muttered.

 

“You’re the fucking asshole.” Cas smiled, slapping Dean’s ass. “But I love you, Dean Winchester.”

 

“I love you too, whoever you are.” Dean smirked.

 

“Go fuck yourself.” Cas laughed, pressing a tender kiss to Dean’s shoulder. “But goodnight, Dean. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Night, Cas.” Dean breathed. “And I hope in the morning, I see you in a shower.”

 

“As long as you’re in there too.” Cas countered.

 

“Plan on it.” Dean whispered.

 

The two of them quickly fell asleep, tangled in each other’s embrace. Among other things.

 

 


End file.
